powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
High-Speed Flight
The power to fly at great speeds. Combination of Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed and Flight. Also Called * Advanced/Enhanced Flying/Flight * Supersonic Flying/Flight * Superspeeding Flight Capabilities User can fly at incredible speeds. Applications *Air Dashing Associations * Accelerated Movement * Acceleration Immunity * Avian Physiology * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed * Enhanced Endurance * Flight ** List of Methods of Flight * High-Speed Reflexes * Sonic Boom Generation * Tailwind Generation Limitations * Users without Acceleration Immunity will suffer from the side effects of accelerating to and moving at high velocities. ** Breathing may be difficult due to high speeds, unless one has Enhanced Lung Capacity. This may be especially troubling when carrying a passenger. * Maneuvering at high speeds may take training. * May not work if user's body weight is increased from Gravity Manipulation as both speed and flight are affected by it. * Weak against Flight Negation. Known Users Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Pete Twist's underpants (Round the Twist); via exposure in microwave Gallery Mari MCcabe Vixen.png|Mari MCcabe Vixen (Arrowverse) Korosensei.jpg|Korosensei (Assassination Classroom) is capable of flying at speeds up to Mach 20. Rosine Flight.jpg|Rosine (Berserk) can fly at supersonic speeds. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) can fly at supersonic speed, appearing as a bolt of light when he does. Waverider.jpg|Waverider (DC Comics) can fly at the speed of light. Superman 0003.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) High Speed Flight by Dawnstar.jpeg|Dawnstar (DC Comics) can fly at supersonic speed. Superman Flying.gif|Superman (DC Extended Comics/Batman VS Superman) Supergirl Flying.gif|Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Supergirl/DC Comics) Hawkman Legends of Tomorrow.jpg|Hawkman (DCU) Hawkgirl Ledgends of Tomorrow.jpg|Hawkgirl (DCU) Animal-man large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) WonderWomanV5.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire (DC Comics) Tt raven.png|Raven (DC Comics) Shazam.jpg|Billy Batson/Shazam (DC Comics) Goku's Nimbus (Dragon Ball Z).gif|The Kinto'un (Dragon Ball) can fly faster than even a jet. Krillin_And_Gohan_Flies.JPG|Krillin and Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) use Dragon Dash to greatly enhance their flight speed. PPG High Speed Flight.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) can fly fast enough to accidentally travel fifty years into the future... The Powerpuff Girls High Speed Tornado Flight.gif|... and make tornadoes The Rowdyruff Boys High Speed Flight.gif|The Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) File:Super-Hedgehogs-sonic-shadow-and-silver-19700597-1034-724.jpg|Sonic, Shadow and Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) can fly at incredible speed, even in the vacuum of space via their Super Forms. High Speed Flight by the Falcon.jpg|The Falcon (Marvel Comics) saving Captain America in a split second. Human-torch-flying-o.gif|Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) can fly faster than a missile. Miss. America.jpeg|America Chavez (Marvel Comics) Marvel-avengers-infinity-war-iron-man-sixth-scale-figure-hot-toys-silo-903421.png|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Thor Marvel.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) Sentry psionics.jpg|Sentry (Marvel Comics) Human Torch1.png|Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch.png|Jim Hammond/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) Carol Danvers space flight.jpg|Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) Wonder Man.jpg|Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) File:Jetstream_(Sky_High).jpg|Jetstream (Sky High) MLP The Movie Rainbow Dash official artwork.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Discord's Supersonic Flight.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) flying supersonic. Valphalk.gif|Valphalk (Monster Hunter Series) can fly at supersonic speed, making him look like a giant red comet. Shin Feiuruku.jpeg|''Shin Feiuruku'' allows Ashuron (Zatch Bell!) the ability to fly at an incredibly high speed. In fact, with this spell, Ashuron is moving faster than the speed of sound. Splendid_Sonic_Boom.gif|Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) flies fast enough to create a sonic boom. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Transportation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers Category:Common Powers